


Magic, Hogwarts, and the Revolutionary War

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Trans!Hamilton, everyone is happy, hams is a slytherin fight me, i just want my children to be happy, polyamory yo, this is whY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS T H O M A S, tjeffs is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton and the revolutionary gang go to Hogwarts (I'm terrible at summaries).<br/>Takes place during the Potter Era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. humble beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbkili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbkili/gifts).



> In which Ham finds out he's a wizard. I blame @ciphereye on tumblr entirely for this  
> (I will try very hard to update this weekly)

Alexander Hamilton can’t control his hands.

He can hardly believe it. He doesn’t _want_ to believe it, because then it’ll just turn out to be a dream. And yet, here it is, in his hands that tremble so much he can’t read what’s on the paper(not that he needs to, he’s already memorized it). A school. A magic one, for “Witchcraft and Wizardry”. And they want _him_.

He doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. One second his stomach is filled with butterflies, the next second it’s filled with snakes.

 _I knew I was special. I_ knew _it!_

_Think about this. It could be just a prank._

_Yeah, but who’d send an owl for a prank?_

The regal-looking barn owl is perched on his windowsill, staring at him, head cocked to the side as if to ask, _Well? What’ll it be?_ He almost wants to ask it, is it sure, is it _really_ sure, but he knows it won’t respond.

He flops back on the bed in the bedroom. He doesn't think of it as _his_ bedroom. He's gotten used to not settling in foster homes.

If he thinks about it, really thinks, it all sort of makes sense. Those... _things_ , the ones that happen when he's angry. Glass cracking, even shattering. Curtains flapping without a breath of wind.

 _Are there others like me?_ he asks himself. _Other... wizards? What about witches?_

Those soon give way to more serious thoughts.

_Was Mother a witch?_

_Was Father a wizard?_

_Why wouldn’t they tell me?_

_Was that why Father left?_

_Should I even go?_

The letter crumples as his grip tightens. He barely even notices. A new school. People who might think he’s a girl, teachers who might call him by his birth name. His hand scratches at the chest binder he’s wearing.

Then again, it is a magical school. If Mother really is a witch - _was_ a witch, _was_ a witch, - she’d have wanted him to go.

And with that, Alex swallows, unclenching his hand. He’s made his decision.

He looks back at the owl, nodding. “I guess I’ll be going to a new school this year.”

The owl hoots in appreciation. _I thought so_ , it seems to be saying.

 


	2. the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A REAL THING THAT'S REALLY HAPPENING GUYS  
> also maybe reread the first chapter bc i edited some things

Aaron Burr will not be the first in his family to go to Hogwarts. It’s something that’s been hammered in over the years by his father.

“You come from a long and illustrious line of pureblood witches and wizards,” Father would say. “Make sure you make us proud.” The desire for Burr to graduate Hogwarts consumes nearly every ounce of his parents’ energy and time. He can see the proud, almost hungry glint in his father’s eye when he talks about how he’ll be the Head Boy, about the exact grades he’s going to get on his OWLS. It makes him feel just a bit… trapped.

Aaron takes a deep breath, focusing on the way his chest rises and falls steadily. In his hand is the expected Hogwarts acceptance letter. He doesn’t even need to read it to know what’s on it. He knows what books he needs, the measurements for his school robes, what familiar he’s going to get. He even knows what house he’ll get into. The same house that his mother and father and every single one of his ancestors has gotten into, of course. Slytherin.

He slowly puts the letter down, folding it neatly on his desk. He needs to take a walk.

His new house in Cornwall is beautiful, he’ll give it that(his parents never liked America. Not enough pureblood respect, as they used to say). It sits atop a hill, overlooking acres of forest. The oak trees on the front lawn have leaves that are just beginning to turn to their warm autumn colors.

Watching the swirling slow descent of the orange and yellow leaves from the branches of the trees, Aaron feels a strange sense of calm come over him. He lowers himself to the ground, feeling the browning grass prickling under his legs. He leans back on his hands, staring up at the sky. The vastness of the bluish grey sky makes him feel small, but not really in a bad way. In a way that makes him feel like a small yet vital part of something very, very big.

"Aaron!" comes a sharp call from inside. He sighs just a little bit and stands up, brushing the dirt and grass off his legs. His steps slow almost involuntarily as he plods towards the back door. His parents are inside the kitchen, backs rigid, lips pressed together in identical thin lines.

"You've read it," his mother says. It isn't a question. 

“I did.”

His father nods. “We’ll send the house elves with you to Diagon Alley next week to pick up your supplies.”

Aaron knows better than to ask why they’re not going with him. Too busy. Not important enough. “A contact of mine has a son about your age going into Hogwarts this year,” his father says. “Draco Malfoy. You’ll be in the same house.” Really, Aaron would be surprised if the both of them didn’t get into Slytherin. His father puts his hand on his shoulder.

“Good luck,” he says primly. Aaron looks at his father, surprised. He almost never talks to anyone like that, much less his son.

Before he has time to wonder what that was about, his parents have swept out of the room, leaving him behind. He picks up the folded letter, fingers brushing over the smooth parchment. Strange, he almost feels nervous.

Nothing to worry about, really. He can see his life ahead of him. Slytherin, graduation, a cushy Ministry job, a nice retirement. Everything is planned out by him. No, _for_ him.

He doesn’t give himself time to ponder this, instead tucking the letter into the pocket of his trousers. He makes his way up to his room, and as the door closes behind him, he finally allows himself a small smile.

Hogwarts. He’s going to Hogwarts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is slightly longer i think  
> also i told you i'd update weekly-ish


	3. sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Schuylers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god im so sorry i've been in a pretty weird place emotionally and really stressed and a ton of bad shit's happened  
> i promise i'll get the next one out soon i already have an idea of where it's gonna go

Eliza’s robe doesn’t feel anything like she thought it would. First, they somehow managed to get the wrong size, so she looks like she’s swimming in fabric. Second, it’s _incredibly_ itchy.

 _It must have itching powder sewn into the seams_ , she thinks bitterly as she rocks back and forth on her heels, waiting for the train. And yet despite the huge, itchy robe, the heavy trunk, and the satchel full of even heavier books, she’s never been more excited. Her father has been telling her and her sisters for years about how amazing Hogwarts is, how _beautiful_ it is. She can almost picture the smooth lake and the castle with all its turrets and buttresses spiraling into the sky.

“I wanna go too,” scowls ten-year-old Peggy. “It’s not fair that you and Angie get to go and I don’t!”

Eliza’s twelve-year-old sister Angelica smiles and tugs gently on one of Peggy’s curly brown pigtails. “You’re still too little, Peggs,” she says. “You’ll get to go next year, promise.”

Peggy folds her arms and pouts. "It'll be so  _boring_ without you two here," she mutters, still unwilling to give it up.

"And it'll be even better next year when you get here," Eliza counters, "cause then all three of us'll be together."

Peggy pauses. "Guess you're right," she finally mumbles. Eliza can see her reluctant smile.

The whistle of an arriving train pulls her back to reality. Angelica has to stop her from leaning off the platform as the Hogwarts Express barrels towards them, the sun glistening off its regal finish.

 _How can she be so nonchalant about all this?_ Eliza asks herself as Angelica waits patiently. She feels like she's gonna jump out of her skin. Or throw up. Or both.

"I was nervous the first time I came, too," Angelica says, as if reading Eliza's mind. "I remember I couldn't even eat on the train. Thought if I did, I'd throw up." She turns to her little sister and smiles. "You're gonna love it. Promise."

"All aboard!"

"Bye Daddy!" Eliza sings, kissing her father on the cheek when he stoops down to hug her. She barely even notices the itchy robe, the satchel, and the trolley(well, maybe just a little) as she drags herself to the edge of the platform. Angelica's hand in hers tightens as they navigate the swelling crowd of students and parents. As Peggy and their father grow farther and farther away, Eliza feels that queasy feeling in her stomach once again. She closes her eyes, pictures the Great Hall, the grand vaulted ceilings, the  _pudding_.

_You'll love it there. Promise._

"Promise," Eliza echoes to herself.

"Eliza, come on! Don't get lost!"

"Right, coming Angie!" she calls back, before hauling her trolley up to the entrance, taking a deep breath, and boarding the train to what might be a bright future, might be an utter disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaa this is really short I'm sorry


End file.
